


Bella Notte

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Danville and couples are spending time together.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Brigette Murphy/Martin Murphy, Melissa Chase/Zack Underwood, Sara Murphy/Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Team Cavota





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured is Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp.

_Oh, this is the night_   
_It's a beautiful night_   
_And they call it Bella Notte_

February 14th has come to Danville once again. Couples did couple things and single people took advantage of the deals on candy and other goods. As the sun began to set, couples began their more special plans

_Look at the skies_   
_They have stars in their eyes_   
_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Milo and Amanda were at the opera house, they were able to get tickets for tonight’s show. They were in the foyer waiting to be let in.

“Do you want to get some refreshments?” Milo offered.

“That would be lovely, Milo," Amanda said.

Milo approached the concession stand. He noticed a change from the last time he was in the opera house.

“Where are the pistachios?” Milo asked.

“Boss decided to nix the nuts after what happened the last time we had pistachios,” the worker explained, as he handed two small bags to Milo. “he thought popcorn would be better.”

Then, the popper caught fire. Milo set the bags on the counter as he fished out a fire extinguisher from his backpack and sprayed the fire out.

“Thanks,” the man said.

“Fire extinguishers, never leave home without one!” Milo smiled as he put it back in his backpack.

“That’ll be $5.”

Milo handed the worker the money, took the bags and walked back to Amanda.

“Here you go,” Milo handed one bag to Amanda.

“Thanks,” Amanda said.

They mingled in the foyer. Some things fell, but Milo; as well as Amanda; were able to help fix things before the issues got out of hand. Soon enough, it was time to enter the theatre and get into the seats.

The lights dimmed and the show began.

_Side by side with your loved one_   
_You'll find an enchantment here_   
_The night will weave its magic spell_   
_When the one you love is near_

The lights of Skate Ashbury were glowing brightly as Martin and Bridgette laced up their skates. It was the night of the Couple’s Skate.

“Hi there, Martin!” a familiar voice says.

Martin looked up, it was Pete and Tina.

“Oh, hello, Pete and Tina!” Bridgette smiled, “Great to see you two!”

“I am glad they decided to rebuild this place after that Roller Disco Dance Competition!” Tina remarked.

“Yeah,” Martin agreed, “Bridgette actually helped with the design!”

“Really, now?” Pete remarked.

“I wanted to keep the same design, just some minor updates,” Bridgette replied.

Said updates were simply modern codes, as well as helping it against Murphy’s Law.

The two couples then headed to the rink, the music was pumping, playing the obscure hit “Alien Heart” that resurfaced a summer or two ago.

While not a competition, there was still a display of a friendly rivalry between the couples. The music swelled; the lights shone.

Then the disco ball fell. Luckily, there was no one under it at the time, but it was still a shock, even though a Murphy was present.

Everyone exited the floor as they cleaned it up and the ball replaced, this time with a braided cable, upon Martin’s suggestion.

They all returned to the rink and the next song played. It was a familiar tune, one that Martin swears he heard on Doctor Zone…

_For this is the night_   
_And the heavens are right_   
_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Neal had just finished stove popping the popcorn. He and Sara had the house to themselves and Neal was able to get his hands on the lost Doctor Zone Valentine’s Day Special.

He got the bowl filled and sat down next to Sara.

“Is the tape in?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s see if it’s as bad as they say.”

It was not. It was worse. It was way worse.

Regina, who apparently was the Queen of the Trashcandroids, had said she’d turned over a new leaf and gave Valentines to Dr. Zone and Time Ape. Their recurring ally, Cleopatra Zero didn’t like that because of her own feelings towards Time Ape.

“Now I get why Orton had expunged this from the Doctor Zone canon…” Neal said in shock as they watched a woman cook while announcing her arm movements.

“Still, if I had to choose anyone to watch a terrible piece of Doctor Zone media, you are high on my list, “ Sara smiled.

Sara and Neal were stunned at how bad it was. And it was still going.

It ended with Time Ape kissing Regina to prevent her brother from taking over her kingdom.

After that, they needed actually good Dr. Zone media. Sara grabbed a cartridge and plugged the console in. A chippy version of the Doctor Zone theme played.

_This is the night_   
_It's a beautiful night_   
_And we call it Bella Notte_

Melissa and Zack were just finishing one last round of Dance Party 7. It was close, but Zack won.

“This is actually how we trained for our routines,” Zack told Melissa as she scanned for another game, one where she has the upper hand.

She spied a light gun game and dragged Zack to play it. While it was co-op, Melissa carried them to the end. They were ‘rewarded’ with voice acting that was so bad it was good, and the bad guy flying away at the end.

They were now tied.

“Hey Zack, look!” Melissa pointed to two crane games, “I bet I can get a toy before you can!”

“Oh, you’re on!” Zack smiled as they dashed to the machine

They counted to three and dropped in their quarters.

After many ‘oh come on’s, several ‘really?’s and too many curses under their breath to count, Zack emerged victorious. He had won a pink polliwog plush with stubby arms and an orange bow with polka-dots. It had a small smile and murder in its big eyes.

Melissa pouted as Zack handed her the plushie.

“These things are rigged anyway,” Zack said, as he held Melissa’s other hand, “let’s just go get something from the concession stand

_Look at the skies_   
_They have stars in their eyes_   
_On this lovely Bella Notte_

Dakota and Cavendish sat in an Italian restaurant. It was quite the rustic establishment, exposed brick, checkered tablecloths, little candles on the tables.

“I am really glad we got a table here.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard the restaurant has been in the same family for generations and the recipes go back to its opening. Each generation taking what they learned to update the recipes.”

A server set down their order, spaghetti for two. But it was on a single platter.

Cavendish crossed his arms and began to rant.

“I cannot believe it! They only gave us one order!” Cavendish proceeded to get up to find someone in charge.

“Balth,” Dakota said, “I ordered when you were using the bathroom, the platter for two is a better deal, plus it’s more romantic.” Dakota waggled his eyebrows at the last part.

Cavendish rolled his eyes but sat back down next to Dakota.

They tucked in, as Cavendish would say, to their dinner. Dakota attempted to nudge a meatball over to Cavendish’s side with a fork as they ate and talked. The pasta was quite long and they soon ended up rolling up the same strand. Exactly like the restaurateur planned. They didn’t notice until their lips touched.

They pulled away, bashfully, before kissing once again.

_Side by side with your loved one_   
_You'll find enchantment here_   
_The night will weave its magic spell_   
_When the one you love is near_

These couples soon all found themselves at an ice cream parlour. They all saw each other and decided to sit at a table together. They pushed some tables one next to the other so all 10 could sit in the same place. Several things fell over, as Murphy’s Law was twice here with the father and the son present.

They sat around with their ice creams talking about their evenings.

“It’s too bad you two can’t time travel anymore,” Sara said to Dakota and Cavendish, “you two could have prevented that special!”

“That’s a cute plushie you’ve got there” Amanda was admiring the plush that Zack won for Melissa.

Zack was boasting about his dance skills at the arcade, while Bridgette commented about trying to do it in roller skates for a real challenge.

They all talked and talked while enjoying ice cream. They were enjoying the company of each other on this lovely night.

_For this is the night_   
_And the heavens are right_   
_On this lovely Bella Notte_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thanks to the Team Cavota server.


End file.
